what we do for love
by deltaunit38
Summary: a boys life is chang one day and pawers that laed dorment until naw. this is my ferst story so pleas go easy on the cridisisum and im not that good at langweg arts so sary for the speling chaptter 2 naw up I insist on continuing rieting lick this so sary
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not clam to Owen digimon or the game idea of prototype. I gust clam to Owen this story and I clam to Owen. The character Taylor so don't use him without my permission pleas and thank you well now lets get on with the story shall we.

What we do for love

Chapter 1: the beginning

These powers I never asked for them. I never wonted to be able to kill millions with one attack and because of that. I'm on the run fleeing because of the fear of my friends or my loved ones will be heart. But the one person I wary about the most is my partner renamon. It all began a couple months ago I was walking dawn the street and I got jumped buy the neighborhood bullies it started to be a daily routine but that day every thing changed. I turned the corner and WAM Mathew, Bob, and Buck hit me it felt lick a freight train but right before Bob cued hit me right in the face they all went fling back 10 feet and then they tock off running literally running and crying home to their mommy's. I locket in front of me to see an amazing site the person had a vixen lick body and wan she turned arrowed. I sow her amazing soft blue eyes she had yellow and white fur and purple gloves with yin and yang and markings on her. I know instantly how she was she was a renamon. Then awe of no wear a weird light engulf my left arm and wan it went away sum weird wrist devise showed up on my left arm. Then the Renamon that help me up and said "are you ok master" I locket at her in shock but eventually said "yes but call me Taylor" and I stuck awe my hand waiting for a hand shack then she stuck awe her hand and shock my hand and said "well it's a pleaser to met you Taylor". noticing he had tan skin, glasses, and also vary dark brawn hair and eyes. Renamon then said "you must get a lot of sun to be that tan" I blushed elite and said "no I don't normally go awe side to long or even really go awe side at all" Renamon locket at me confused then I said "my grampus part French and I have French skin so I stay tan basically". then Renamon understood and then we continued back to my place wean we got there I opened the door and said "lades fears" and Renamon said "hay what is that suppose to men" I was shocked and trying to come up with sum thing to recover so I wood not start off on the wrong feet with my digimon partner "well….I….a" then she said "am kidding am kidding but thank you" I then said "wow thank goodness" and both of us started leafing. She went throw the door then I did and then I shut it and locket it lick I always do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't clam to own digimon or the idea for the game prototype.

Chapter 2: getting to know each ether

After I closed and locket the door I said "Renamon want sum thing to drink". she said "sum water would be nice". I said "o I don't us water" she then said "what why not"? I said "am a ant water person so I don't us water". she look shock then I said "am ceding I love water hear you go ". and I gave her a water boatel she look at me and started leafing then I gonad in and when we stopped leafing I sat on the couch and torn the TV. on then I said "Renamon". and she said "yes Taylor". then I said "tell me abut your self". she said "well theirs not that muck to know about me so why don't you go first" I said "ok then I listen to all kinds of music but am more of a rap kind of guy favorite rapper: Eminem/slim shady, I love tactical games, am going to be a game designer, also an inventor, had a ruff childhood, and have a wield imagination and that's about it o wait and have a.d.d witch is attention definite disorder". Renamon then said "wow that's a lot about you". I said "yep but tell me about you". she then said "ok I lick watching the moon and stars at night, I love to leafing, and I love to be independent sum times". then I notes my favorite comedian was on and I said "well if you love to leafing then Jeff Dunham will Mack you not stop leafing for days". we both watched the own part weir Jeff asked his puppet "what happen at the air port". it was Jeff's suitcase that was nicest to be check by. The person that checks your bags the guy unzipped the bag and opened it and Walter the puppet said to the guy "a shut the dame door". and he thought for a second and said "I don't think I wont to go to lost Angelis". and because of that they wore detained. Me and Renamon broche awe leafing. I for one cud hardly breath then I fell off the couch and it was silent all of a sudden then me and Renamon started leafing again. After that Renamon said "Taylor pardon me for asking but whey was your childhood ruff". I said "the reason whey is because I was called names lick fat, chubby, geek, and neared I was also bet up a lot because I did not fight back". she said "o I see but whey did they call you fat". I then responded "back then I was chubby but that's the past". it was now 11:00pm and I said "we should get to bed". then I yawned then Renamon said "wear shod I sleep". I said "fallow me". she then said "ok". we both went to my room their wore two beds one to the left and right except the won on the rite was on the floor and the one on the left was a normal bed I then said "the one to the right is mien you can have the one to the left". she loach shock and she said "are you shore". I said "yes am shore". she jumped and did a back flip onto the bed and I said "wow that was cool". she then blushed and said "thanks". after that I sow her blush I cadent stop myself from saying "aw you luck so cut when you blush". which mad her blush Evan more then I tuck my short, socks, and shoes of and lade dawn and said "it was a pleaser to met you Renamon". and she said the Sam thing then we both went to sleep.


End file.
